18 February 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-02-18 ; Comments *Two recordings are available the first (a) incudes two tracks and a Peel outro, from mixtape Peel 1998. The second (b) includes the first 94 minutes of a 110 minute show. *Introduction. After playing the theme song to the 1960’s TV show ‘The Everglades ’. JP: ‘That’s another one that I must have missed somewhere down the line.’ *John announces that he would no longer support the Labour Party, following the announcement by Jack Straw , the then Home Secretary , that there would be no further inquiry into the Hillsborough disaster . *Tracks not included on anyrecording are marked §. The details are taken from Lorcan tracklisting database . Sessions *Red Monkey, one and only session. Recorded 1998-01-25. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File b' begins *unknown artist: The Everglades (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 $''' *High Fidelity: Sick Of It All (v/a 7" EP - Dark Side Of The Raccoon) Fierce Panda NING 44 ≠ *Get Up Kids: A Newfound Interest In Massachusetts (7 inch ) Contrast Records *DJ Kaos & DJ Huxley: Phantom (12 inch ) Go Mental '''@ *Loketo: 13xBizarre (CD - Loketo Du Grand Gourba Aurlus Mabele ) Jimmy’s International Production @''' *Red Monkey: Not For Rent (Peel Session) *Revolutionary Corps Of Teenage Jesus with Alan Vega: Who Cares Who Dies (7 inch – Singles Club No 7 ) Creeping Bent *Suicide: Ghost Rider (album - Suicide) Blast First Bffp133CDL ≠ *Brass Wolf: One (12 inch ) Audio Couture @ $/£''' :(JP: "And while we are in Slampt’s pocket, here’s another one of their singles.") *Small Black Pig: The Lady Died (7 inch – Jolly Grim ) Slampt *Red Monkey: (Ain't Nothing But) An Incendiary Device (Peel Session) *Simon Joyner & The Fallen Men: One For The Catholic Girls (7 inch ) Wurlitzer Jukebox *Capleton: Nuh Padon (7 inch ) Henfield Records *Mineral: ‘Parking Lot (CD - The Power Of Failing )’ Crank! :(JP: "I’ll tell you what. It’s been a funny old day. You want proof? Well during that news I switched a lifelong political allegiance. Whatever next?") *Coldcut & Hexstatic: Timber (CD Single ) Ninja Tune @ £ *Red Monkey: Paper Crown (Peel Session) *Delgados: Don’t Stop (CD – Peloton ) Chemikal Underground *Ice Minus: Monk Fish (12 inch –Frostbite ) Tech Itch Recordings @''' *R. B. Morris: Roy (Various Artists CD - Insurgent Country Vol.3 Nashville The Other Side Of The Alley ) Bloodshot Records *Fridge: For Force (7 inch – Lign ) Output '''@ £ *H2SO4: The Way I Want (12 inch ) ReCon Records @ $ *Red Monkey: Make A Mess (Peel Session) *Loftus: ‘When The Electricity Goes Out In The Submarine (CD – Loftus ) Perishable Records :: (End of recording (b)) *Original Soul Senders: Soul Brothers Testify Part 1 (Various Artists CD - The Get It ) Get @ £ *Dogboy: Everything Sucks When You're Not Around (7" – Dogboy EP) Dogboy DOGONE § *Blanche: Danke Radio (12 inch - Mit Links ) Draft Recordings @ £ *Pulp: This Is Hardcore (CD -This Is Hardcore ) Island § *Tracks marked ≠ available on File a *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File c File ;Name *(a) 1998-xx-xx Peel 1998 *(b) Peel Show 1998-02-18 (incomplete) *© dat_151.mp3 *(d) 1998-02-xx Peel Show LE394 *(e) 1998-02-xx Peel Show LE395 ;Length *(a) 01:58:29 (00:04:27 to 00:10:06) *(b) 01:34:31 *© 04:04:37 (00:50:46-1:32:19) (from 1:25:12 unique) *(d) 1:30:43 (from 1:28:58) *(e) 1:31:40 (to 26:04) ;Other *(a) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Mixtape created from SB1168, SB1180, SB1182, SB1184, SB1186, SB1192 and SB1194 of Weatherman22's Tapes *(b) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting the tracklisting together. *© Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 151 *(d) Created from LE394 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1998 Lee Tape 394 *(e) Created from LE395 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1998 Lee Tape 395 ;Available *(a) Mooo *(b) Mooo *© Mooo *(d,e) Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector